


"Telephone booth" [Tom - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was submitted to tom-hiddleston-imagines on Tumblr.</p><p>Based on: Imagine: Wandering the streets of London & a sudden heavy rainfall occurs. You and a man who was walking nearby run towards a phone booth and get inside. <br/>Both of you are soaking wet & barely fit in there. The man turns out to be Tom, & the two of you are stuck in there, few inches apart, until the rain stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Telephone booth" [Tom - One shot]

**Posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_¿Is there anything better than walking around London with a hot beverage in your hand?_

That was me at the moment.

I got off work and decided to treat myself a little bit before going home; So I went to a coffee place and apart from my drink, I got a little paper bag full of biscuits. I sat there for a while and ate like half of them. I put my IPod’s earphones on and pressed play before leaving the shop.

The cold wind gust hit me as I opened the door. I fixed my scarf and coat before taking another sip of tea and started walking.

Just as I was crossing the street, it started raining heavily. I looked around and saw a telephone booth nearby. I ran towards it. I heard someone running behind me but I didn’t turn. I was already soaking wet, I needed to get inside that booth to cover from the rain as soon as possible.

I got inside still holding my cup and I put my IPod in my purse. As I did this, I was pushed a little further into the booth when a man got in too.

 _-Sorry._ –He said a little out of breath and giving me a half smile.

I looked at the stranger. He was very tall; he had blue eyes, blondish wavy hair, and cheekbones to die for. However, I did not know him and I was almost pressed up against his chest as we barely fit in there. Not to mention that he was extremely wet too.

 _-¿Do you think it’ll have a sudden end too?_ – I asked.

He peeked out and looked up.  

_-Hmm…Not soon. I don’t think so._

I sighed looking at the rain. We were quiet for a while until he spoke again, more to himself than me.

_-Thank god i had just finished my rehearsal._

_-¿Rehearsal? ¿For what if I may ask?_

He let out a chuckle.

_-For a play._

_-¿You’re an actor?_

He nodded.

_-Oh, wow! ¿What’s this play about?_

_-It’s called “Coriolanus”._

I lifted my eyes in surprise

 _-Shakespeare._ –We said in unisone.

 _-¿Are you a fan of Shakespeare?_ –He asked smiling.

_-A little bit, yeah._

_-Well, it’s premiering in a few weeks. You’ll see some advertisement around the city, perhaps you should swing by._

- _That’d be lovely. I definitely will. ¿Who are you playing though?_

_-Caius Martius._

That caught me by surprise.

_-That’s like… a big deal… you made it sound like… nevermind. ¿What’s your name?_

_-Tom. Tom Hiddleston._

_-¿Have I seen you somewhere? I’m really bad with faces, sorry._

He hesitated.

_-Uhm… ¿Thor? ¿The Avengers?_

It took me a moment to put it together.

_-Oh.my.god. LOKI! YES! Tom hiddleston. Good god, I’m such an idiot._

He chuckled and I kept going. I was astonished. No wonder he was so good looking. I was suddenly very aware of our proximity.

_-I can’t believe it. You’re wonderful._

_-Oh, come on._   – He exclaimed in a humble and shy way. - _Thank you. ¿What about you? ¿What do you do?_

 _-¿Are you kidding? Let’s not talk about me, at least not yet._ – I took a sip of my tea.

He stared at me and pursed his lips.

_-¿Could I get a sip of that?_

_-Oh, I’m so rude… of course._ –I handed him my cup and started looking for my half bag of buiscuits in my purse.

I looked up and saw Tom drinking my tea. He licked his lips.

 _-Hmm, this is delicious._ –He gave it back.

 _-¿Biscuit?_ –I offered.

He took a few and ate them.

¿Did Tom Hiddleston just put his lips where mine were a few seconds ago? I was internally screaming.

I asked him what projects he had after Coriolanus and he told me all about it. I kept trying to ask insightful questions about his career for a whole hour.

The man was so polite and sweet. This had to be a dream. I felt like the luckiest girl in the planet.

The rain had finally stopped.

_-Well, Tom. I guess we’re free._

_-I don’t know how I feel about it. It was nice being stuck in here with you._ –He said with a dashing smile.

I think I blushed. A LOT. And it got worse when I looked up and he was staring at me intensely and I was still an inch from his chest. I had never been that nervous in my entire life.

_-Uhm… I guess I should… get going. It was nice meeting you, Tom._

I didn’t know if I should kiss his cheek or offer him my hand. But he beat me at the thought by leaning in and slowly pressing his lips very close to the corner of my mouth. Shamelessly close.

I felt a shiver running down my spine. The nearness made it easy for me to smell his cologne scent. A perfect dark chocolate, woodsy, citric blend, if that makes sense. A part of me wanted to steal his scarf and run forever.

 _-Good luck with the play_. – I said in a rush, I had to get out of there. The outside said London but my cheeks said Thailand. I needed fresh air.

Just as I was getting out, Tom gently grabbed my arm, stopping me. I met his eyes again.

_-I didn’t catch your name, darling. Or your phone number._

_-¿Oh…?_

_-¿Please?_ –said the gorgeous man grinning and yet his eyebrows showed a bit of worry.

I clumsily looked inside my bag and pulled out an old receipt and a pen. I scribbled my info and handed it to him before leaving.

Yeah, right. As if Tom Hiddleston would take the time to call me anytime soon; or ever, for that matter.

I was lucky enough to be stuck with him in a small phone booth for an hour. I think I had my moment and that was it.

I crossed the street, and stood on the sidewalk to hail a cab.

My phone rang. I took it out and looked at the screen _. “Unknown number”. I frowned and answered._

_-¿Hello?_

_-¿So how about dinner on Friday night, so I can actually hear all about you this time?_

I looked back at the phone booth, now across the street, and saw Tom still in there, holding the phone to his ear and looking at me.

I smiled.

 _-Very well-_ I said getting into a cab and hearing Tom asking for my address.


End file.
